Guardian
Guardian (神様, Kami-sama; lit. "God") is the title given to the individual protectors of planets in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview Despite their names, the Guardians' role is closer to that of an overseer, and they are not necessarily stronger than all those whom they oversee; while Kami demonstrated that he was likely the strongest being on Earth at the time of his introduction in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, he was quickly surpassed by Goku and many others soon after, however, he remained the Guardian of Earth until the Imperfect Cell Saga, over a decade later. Guardians have an indirect reporting relationship to one of the Kais (in the case of the Guardian of Earth, this is King Kai). Another way of looking at this is that Guardians are more supervisors than they are managers. They have many of the powers associated with gods, including the ability to see and sense events around the world, to travel to and guide souls to Other World, and to be a general protector of the people. They also are long-lived, though not immortal. Unlike more traditional gods, the role of Guardians is an office, which can be vacated and subsequently refilled by a mortal. However, the average citizens of Earth are unaware of the existence of these Guardians, as demonstrated by Mr. Satan when he is puzzled by the role Dende plays. List of Guardians Earth Although Buddhism and Christianity exist on Earth in the Dragon Ball universe, most people are completely unaware of the existence of the true god, being the Guardian.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Planet Earth has been overseen by Guardians for as long as the history given on the Dragon World dates back. Kami (technically the Nameless Namek at this time) and Garlic (Garlic in filler only) assumed the role of apprentices to Earth's current unnamed Guardian in Age 431. Thirty years later in Age 461, the Nameless Namek assumes the role of the Kami after splitting with his evil half in order to do so. This evil half would rename itself Piccolo, and would go on to spark worldwide conflict. Since Kami and King Piccolo are one in the same, Kami was powerless to stop him due to the underlying fact that he would perish as well if he killed Piccolo. However, no other being on Earth was anywhere near powerful enough to halt Piccolo's rampage. Luckily, after years of conflict, a martial arts master seals Piccolo within a jar, trapping him inside for centuries. Earth sees a time of peace, until King Piccolo is unleashed on the world again over three-hundred years later, only this time is stopped and killed by a new, far more powerful warrior on Earth, Goku. Goku soon after meets and trains under Kami in order to stop his reincarnate, Piccolo. After Piccolo is defeated in the World Martial Arts Tournament, relative peace remains for five years. The arrival of the Saiyans sparks an entirely new conflict, in which Kami trains Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe in order to combat the impending threat. Piccolo is later killed by Nappa in the battle, and thus Kami dies, leaving the Earth without a Guardian for around a month until revived by the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. During the conflict with the Androids, Kami does little but offer support for the Z Fighters, however he does evidently learn of Cell's arrival, thus opts to merge with Piccolo into their original power under the Nameless Namek. After doing so, Kami unites with Piccolo, leaving the Earth without a Guardian for some time. Shortly after, Goku enlists Dende, a young Namekian boy, to be Kami's successor, to which he accepts. Thus, after the defeat of Cell, a new Guardian claims the throne and creates new, more powerful Dragon Balls... and a new era arises on Earth. Seven years later, during the conflict with Majin Buu, Dende is nearly killed by Super Buu, but is saved by Mr. Popo. Dende survives the remaining conflict, and even travels to the Sacred World of the Kais to watch Goku and Vegeta battle and defeat Kid Buu. After returning to the newly restored Earth, a time of peace ensues. In Dragon Ball GT, Dende is now full-grown and allows Goku and his new trainee Uub to train at the Lookout. Dende provides support for the Z Fighters throughout the remainder of the series, as he is unable to do anything against the enormous powers of the villains that attack Earth. He is taken under the control of Baby, but is turned back to normal with the use of Sacred Water. After Goku defeats Omega Shenron and departs with Shenron, Dende returns to the Lookout and continues his role. Nothing beyond this is ever explored. Planet Namek There is no Kami on the Planet Namek for that is a term from Earth. It can be arguably assumed that the Guardian of Namekians is their Grand Elder, Guru, who watches over his people much like Earth's Kami and who created a set of Dragon Balls for them. However, this was never officially stated. After Guru's death in the Frieza Saga, the Namek elder Moori is given the position and control of the Dragon Balls (In fact, as soon as he is given the position, the Dragon Balls recharge immediately instead of waiting one Namekian year, and as an added bonus, the Dragon Balls are now able to resurrect more than one being at a time, though those who die from sickness or of natural causes are still beyond their ability to resurrect). Planet Vegeta In the anime series (not in the manga), King Kai tells Goku that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by its own version of Kami via a meteor storm he summoned after realizing how evil the Saiyans were. Shortly afterward it is revealed, however, that Frieza was to blame for Planet Vegeta's destruction. It is obvious that Frieza is not Vegeta's Kami; it is possible that Vegeta's Kami had acted behind the scenes to prompt the flash of paranoia that inspired Frieza's attack on the planet, but it is equally possible that Vegeta's Kami simply does not exist. It is unclear whether King Kai did not know the truth himself, or just decided to lie to Goku to prevent him from learning of Frieza; the second is more likely considering that he later reveals that he is aware of the existence of Frieza and begs Goku and other characters not to fight him because of his immense power. However, it is more commonly accepted as an inconsistency created on Toei Animation's part. References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Local Deities Category:Guardians